Ni tú eres el señor Miyagi ni yo soy Daniel-san
by KaoruB
Summary: Los planes para ver una problemática película de terror desembocan en una tensa e inacabable noche de insomnio... Un regalo para mi querida Hessefan n.n


_**Disclaimer: Gintama y sus personajes son propiedad de Sorachi Hideaki**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

_Este es el segundo fic que publico de Gintama y le debo el detalle a Hessefan. Por otro lado supongo que ya todos los fanáticos estamos al tanto de las novedades con respecto a la nueva temporada, así que espero que todos nos pongamos las pilas con el fandom, lectores y fanfickers, que la Yorozuya se lo merece de sobra._

_Uno de los rasgos más desopilantes de Gintoki es su miedo a los espíritus, cosa con la que me identifico absolutamente, por lo cual aproveché el fic para hacer catarsis con respecto a la última película de terror que vi (después de verla no pude dormir durante tres noches seguidas, así que me he jurado una vez más no volver a incurrir en estos nefastos errores). Su título no es mencionado para evitar que la gente que no la vio se vaya con spoilers, y el que la vio se dará cuenta de cuál es por las referencias. Por lo demás, el fic salió bastante cinematográfico (?)_

_Como ya mencioné es un regalo para mi querida Hessefan, a quien se lo dedico con mucho cariño y la admiración de siempre. Si no han leído nada de ella todavía, pídanle perdón al Universo y expíen sus culpas leyendo sus maravillosos fics. ¡Te quiero Dita!_

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D _

* * *

><p><strong>Ni tú eres el señor Miyagi ni yo soy Daniel-san<strong>

* * *

><p>Aquella desapacible noche de otoño, Gintoki, que de pura casualidad guardaba algunas monedas en el bolsillo, decidió derrochar ese modesto peculio en el bar de Otose, nomás para variar. El alcohol era bueno, eficaz, la clientela era escasa y el ánimo lo suficientemente melancólico para hacerlo sin ninguna clase de remordimiento, por lo que en poco tiempo terminó echado de cara sobre la barra como si lo hubiesen acribillado en una película de Tarantino.<p>

Sólo Tama atendía esa vez. Shinpachi la vio del otro lado del mostrador limpiando con esmero rutinario las copas de vidrio y luego divisó, entre fastidiado y resignado, a la representación misma de la decadencia samurai. Se dirigió hasta Gintoki y lo tocó en el hombro para determinar si estaba dormitando por los efluvios de la borrachera o si había perdido la conciencia y requería maniobras de reanimación.

-Gin-san –llamó. El tipo no respondió. Shinpachi lo sacudió un poco para hacerlo reaccionar y volvió a intentarlo-. Gin-san, ¡despierta!

Una mueca, un gruñido, una sucesión indescriptible y desagradable de sonidos guturales y gestos faciales exhibieron la lucha interna que se llevaba a cabo en aquel cuerpo seminconsciente para retomar las riendas de la realidad. Shinpachi lo miró ceñudo.

-Ya deja de poner esa cara de derrotismo y levántate –masculló-, mi hermana está arriba con una película que le costó bastante conseguir y quiere que la veamos todos juntos.

Gintoki entreabrió los ojos vidriosos.

-¿Habrá chicas desnudas?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¿El protagonista se cargará a todos sus enemigos?

-¡Tampoco!

-¿Habrá sujetos vestidos con túnicas destajando a soldados clonados con sables de luz?

-Me temo que no.

-Entonces no cuenten conmigo –concluyó Gintoki mientras manoteaba a ciegas para recuperar la botella de sake.

Shinpachi suspiró con cansancio. No dejaba de pensar que en esas escenas había algo mal, algo irregular, algo que no encajaba. ¿No tendría que ser el veterano, en este caso Gintoki, quien lo cuidara? ¿No tendría que ser él quien velase por su seguridad? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser el más joven, el _discípulo_ por decirlo de alguna manera, el que se hiciera cargo del mayor?

-Eres un idiota.

-Dime algo que no sepa –retrucó Gintoki.

Entonces Shinpachi se acomodó los anteojos sobre la nariz, siniestro.

-Parece que desconoces la cantidad de lesiones, contusiones, laceraciones y fracturas expuestas que generarán en tu cuerpo los golpes de mi hermana después de que hayas ignorado el plan de noche de viernes en familia tan amorosa y arduamente elaborado por ella a lo largo de esta última semana, Gin-san.

La botella de sake detuvo su parábola en el aire. Durante unos tensos instantes se produjo un vertiginoso bache en el tiempo, una inefable vacilación. A continuación, el acontecer reanudó su marcha al compás del samurai indolente que de mala gana dejó la bebida, se puso de pie, espantó los vapores del alcohol con pura fuerza de voluntad y enfiló hacia la salida con rostro inescrutable. Shinpachi, satisfecho, caminó tras él.

-o-

En la Yorozuya los aguardaban Kagura y Otae con el reproductor y el televisor preparados, una variedad de viandas milagrosamente compradas para la ocasión y algunos refrescos. Otae se había mostrado más que generosa, había pasado gran parte de los últimos días pensando en un plan de fin de semana que los reuniera de forma "normal" y creyó que lo más simple podía ser también lo más indicado para ese singular hatajo de desquiciados que ahora era su familia.

Era tal su entusiasmo –y la índole de sus verdaderos planes-, que si algo imprevisto llegase a irrumpir estaría dispuesta a destrozarlo primero y a preguntar _por qué_ después. Lógicamente, lo "inesperado" se agazapaba en el entretecho de la casa aguardando su oportunidad.

Otae lo sabía, por supuesto, pero conservó su inalterable sonrisa mientras elucubraba intricadas estrategias de defensa y destrucción. Esa noche de viernes la pasarían juntos, comerían juntos, reirían juntos y, si todo iba como lo tenía previsto, se desgraciaría sólo uno en particular… Pobre del infeliz que osase atentar contra sus nobles expectativas.

Gintoki y Shinpachi llegaron por fin, intercambiaron las ironías acostumbradas con las damas y los cuatro se dispusieron a ver la película. El samurai, sin disimular su fastidio, tomó el estuche del CD para leer el título, y cuál no sería su espanto al ver la imagen que lo ilustraba: los pies de una tétrica jovencita que colgaba ahorcada espectralmente de la rama de un árbol seco.

-¿Te gusta la película que elegí para ver, Gin-san? –le preguntó Otae con macabra sonrisa.

-¡Me encantan las películas de terror! –se entusiasmó Kagura, que sabía por dónde venía la cosa.

-Pensé que veríamos algo de género policial –comentó Shinpachi mientras le quitaba el estuche a la lívida estatua de mármol en la que se había convertido Gintoki para observar la ilustración-, ya sabes que Gin-san es muy impresionable.

-Una película de terror le aporta emoción a la reunión –explicó su hermana-, y no creo que un descerebrado consumidor compulsivo de azúcar llegue a entender el argumento tanto como para asustarse.

-¡Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Otae-san! –intervino Kondo, cayendo por el agujero del techo producido por su propia ansiedad y peso-. ¡Nada mejor que una película de terror para abrazarse entre hombres y mujeres sin tener que inventar excusas!

-Coincido con el gorila, nada mejor que una película de terror para abrazarse, emocionarse y exteriorizar los nervios derramando cera caliente sobre el cuerpo sometido por el pánico del ser amado –aportó Sa-chan, lujuriosa, asomando su ruborizada cabeza por el agujero anteriormente mencionado.

Otae les propinó los correctivos correspondientes. Cuando quiso acordarse, Gintoki, por supuesto, había sacado ventaja de la situación y se había escabullido, se había calzado y estaba a punto de descorrer la puerta para salir huyendo. En menos de un segundo lo interceptó contando con la complicidad de Kagura, quien se aferró a sus pantorrillas como si fuera uno de sus acreedores.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Gin-san? –indagó Otae con sombría dulzura.

-Gin-chan, ¡si te vas ahora ya no será un plan familiar de viernes! –reclamó infantilmente Kagura.

-¡Y a mí qué mierda me importa! –declaró a voz en cuello el afectado mientras forcejeaba para deshacerse de su sujeción y pujaba con Otae para ganar la salida, en vano-. Por mí se pueden quedar la noche entera mirando todas las porquerías del género que quieran, ¡y viajar al infierno para contárselas al diablo!

De inmediato Sa-chan se unió a la lucha femenina para retener a Gintoki contra su voluntad, lo cual le pareció de lo más excitante. Se aferró a la pierna que el tipo había logrado liberar e hizo fuerza para tratar de detenerlo mientras restregaba afanosamente la mejilla contra el sucio cuero de su bota.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la presión ejercida, de algún modo Gintoki se las arregló para descorrer la puerta y dar un paso hacia la salvación. Al ver la luna en el cielo se llenó de esperanzas, de brío, de resolución, pero al desviar la vista hacia el camino un par de ojos rojos brillantes se clavaron en él hasta el punto de dejarlo completamente paralizado, embargado de terror.

-Ah, Gin-san, se me ha ocurrido invitar a algunos amigos más –le informó Otae con naturalidad-. Hedoro-san es el primero en llegar así que démosle el recibimiento que merece.

-¡Y desde cuándo eres amiga de Hedoro-san! –se indignó Gintoki sin apartar la amilanada mirada de aquel acojonante vecino amante de los seres vivos.

-Los amigos de Gin-san son mis amigos –respondió ella con ternura.

-La señorita Otae me ha invitado –dijo Hedoro en tono de disculpa-, pero si mi visita es una molestia para ustedes...

La joven se esmeró en cordialidades para hacerlo sentir bienvenido mientras Gintoki sudaba frío. Luego sonaron pasos de alguien más que se aproximaba a la juerga.

-Siento la demora, había olvidado cargarla y tuve que regresar a la armería –dijo una voz.

-Y aquí está Okita-san.

Sougo hizo acto de presencia apuntándole a Gintoki con una atemorizante bazooka.

-Por qué, por qué, por qué, ¡por qué está este demente también aquí! –se exasperó Gintoki-. ¿No se trataba de un plan _familiar_? ¿Qué pasó con el plan _familiar_? ¿Acaso echas de menos a _Los locos Addams_? ¿Y qué demonios entiendes tú por _familia_?

-Sabíamos que intentarías huir y tomamos nuestras precauciones –respondió Sougo con sencillez mientras le apuntaba directamente a la cabeza con alevosas intenciones de disparar.

-Eso ya no será necesario Okita-san –intervino Otae sin dejar de sonreír. Y dirigiéndose a Gintoki, explicó-: Supuse que así sería más divertido, los amigos hacen más amenas las reuniones. Ya que por fin estamos todos y que Gin-san ha sido neutralizado, entremos y veamos la película.

_Algo_ en la voz de la joven los impelió a obedecer sin más. Y entraron. El samurai, resignado a su destino de juguete, dejó que hicieran lo que quisieran con su cuerpo mientras procuraba llevar la conciencia a otro lugar.

Por supuesto, la velada transcurrió signada por sus permanentes sobresaltos y el arduo control de esfínteres, las vigilantes y sádicas miradas de Otae y Sougo, el acoso sexual de Sa-chan, los gritos de terror de Kondo y Hedoro, el desubicado sentido común de Shinpachi y las pueriles risotadas de Kagura ante cada escena de tensión, posesión demoníaca, acometida extrasensorial y situaciones reveladoras de espíritus que se niegan a abandonar la casa en la que habían vivido propias de este tipo de películas. Fue una noche digna de mención.

Entre pitos y flautas la proyección terminó casi a la una de la madrugada. Para rematarla, hacia el final de la cinta se aclaraba que la historia estaba basada en hechos reales y se exhibían fotografías de la familia afectada. Gintoki se desencajó. Sin importar el número y la clase de personas con las que había compartido esas nefastas horas de ficción aterradora, había terminado en un estado de veras calamitoso y al borde del desequilibrio mental. Completamente ido, no fue capaz de percibir cuando su casa comenzó a desagotarse de visitas hasta que Kagura le informó que iría a terminar la velada en casa de Otae.

-¡Kagura! –gimoteó él, suplicante, pero la chica se limitó a girar espectralmente su cabeza para obsequiarle una maléfica sonrisa de triunfo.

-Duerme tranquilo, Gin-chan, me voy para no molestarte mientras pasas la noche aquí solo con tus temores nocturnos –anunció, y luego rió con estrambóticas carcajadas mientras intercambiaba una mirada cómplice con Otae.

Desde luego, tenía que ser Otae la cabeza de aquel plan siniestro, la retorcida, la elucubradora, la maldita ingeniera en métodos aniquiladores de dignidades humanas. Y Kagura seguramente le había vendido el alma a cambio de un roñoso plato de arroz frito.

Cuando por fin lo vio todo con claridad, cuando entendió que había caído en una trampa tan vieja y femenina que ni siquiera valía la pena reclamar (quién sabe hasta dónde se remonta el encono de una mujer, cuya memoria para las ofensas resulta siempre escalofriante y retroactiva), esta vez fue él quien se lanzó a la pierna de la última balsa salvadora.

-¡Shinpachi-kuuuuun!

-o-

Una hora después ambos estaban recostados en sus correspondientes tatamis pero en la misma habitación gracias a los cagazos existenciales del fundador de la Yorozuya. Shinpachi, resignado a su destino de acompañante espanta-espectros, dormía plácidamente, ajeno a las tribulaciones que su compañero solía experimentar después de haber visto una película de terror.

Sólo aquellos que caen en las redes de la sugestión de un relato de fogata nocturna, aquellos que sucumben al recelo de una amenaza agazapada en cada trozo de oscuridad, aquellos que pasan la noche entera sumidos en un angustioso estado de alerta repasando en sus mentes cada terrorífica escena de la infame proyección esperando que en cualquier instante los asalte el mismo fantasma, entenderán perfectamente la clase de espantos que mantenían a Gintoki en ese espeluznante estado de vigilia. Cualquier ruido, movimiento o insinuación del universo podía ser el anticipo del indescriptible horror que se abatiría sobre él.

Y vaya si los muebles de aquella casa crujían. En determinado momento ya no lo soportó más y sus ojos vidriosos -ahora a causa de la aterrorizada expectativa- se posaron en su compañero para buscar desahogo.

-Shi-Shi-Shinpachi –llamó.

Del tatami contiguo sólo le llegó la respiración pacífica del alma impoluta de pavores nocturnos. Maldito insensible… Gintoki empezó a hacer ruido con los dientes, a dar de golpecitos en el piso, a removerse frenéticamente de un lado a otro hasta que consiguió alterar el sueño del joven.

-Deja de hacer tanto alboroto para despertarme –se quejó Shinpachi, que cambió de posición con somnolencia y ganas de matar.

-Y tú despiértate si ya estás despierto.

-¡Quiero dormir!

-Y yo quiero una noche gratis en la suite presidencial del _Caesars Palace_ junto a Ketsuno Ana y acceso ilimitado al frigobar. ¡En este mundo nadie tiene nunca lo que quiere, Patsuan!

-¡Deja de decir estupideces! –se crispó el chico-. Admite que estás acojonado y que me obligaste a quedarme sólo porque temes que algo de lo que viste en la película te ocurra también a ti.

-¿Y quién diablos no lo temería?

-¡Pues yo no lo temo! Se trata tan sólo de una estúpida película.

-Basada en hechos reales.

-¿Y a quién le importa eso? No tienes por qué creer que las cosas sucedieron así.

Pero en la lógica interna del sugestionado ese tipo de argumentos resultan del todo superfluos.

-Mi-Mi-Mira si alguno de esos espíritus todavía sigue dando vueltas por el mundo, me encuentra dormido, me sujeta del tobillo y tira para sacarme de la cama –especuló Gintoki, que era muy bueno para huir de todo intento de razonamiento.

-Cierto que a ti te importa, te lo crees y hasta piensas que te ocurrirá igual –farfulló Shinpachi, fastidiado y superado por el ridículo.

-Mi-Mi-Mira si el espíritu de la jovencita que cuelga del árbol ya está aquí y se me ha pegado a la espalda como les sucedía a las pobres hermanitas.

-¡Te lo creíste demasiado! –se irritó ahora Shinpachi.

-De-De-Debería ser ilegal ver ese tipo de películas.

-Y desde cuándo eso ha sido un límite para ti.

-También debería ser ilegal piratear películas.

-¡Eso ya es ilegal, estúpido!

-Entonces debería ser ilegal filmarlas, ¡como si no hubiera pesares suficientes en este mundo! ¿Y qué me dices de los best-sellers? ¿Y los libros de ciencia-ficción? ¿Acaso no hay suficientes sagas de ciencia-ficción para llevar al cine? Zombis, eso es lo que necesitamos, los zombis son seres inofensivos. Pueden tomar un libro de zombis y sacar una saga de al menos seis episodios, ¿acaso no aprendieron nada de Peter Jackson y _El Hobbit_?

-¡Ya deja de decir tonterías y duérmete!

La irritación de Shinpachi, como de costumbre, iba en aumento, y Gintoki no era tan tonto como para jugar con la paciencia de la única compañía que le quedaba. Guardó silencio a regañadientes, pero siguió revolviéndose nervioso en su tatami dándole a entender la futilidad del intercambio y lo vano de su empeño por ignorarlo. Ni siquiera hablando de "tonterías" el samurai se distraería de sus temores.

Para Shinpachi era moneda corriente verlo en esa tesitura, en más de una ocasión habían tenido que lidiar con su arraigada fobia a los espíritus e incluso se habían tenido que enfrentar con fantasmas reales e imaginarios con el pánico a flor de piel. Sin embargo, una vez más lo acometió la inquietud de suponer que la situación era rara, que las cosas deberían ser diferentes entre ellos, incluso inversas.

No era que experimentase dudas acerca de la relación que tenía con Gintoki, él era algo así como su ídolo y seguiría siéndolo siempre con todo y esa clase de debilidades. Aun así, de vez en cuando, la sensatez que con gran esfuerzo lograba conservar en ocasiones lo aguijoneaba respecto a la verdadera naturaleza de los roles que ocupaban. ¿Era él quien tenía que cuidar de Gin-san, o era Gin-san quien tendría que velar por él?

Para el caso Gintoki era el mayor, pero nunca el adulto; era el samurai hecho y derecho, pero nunca la regla; era el que les señalaba la dirección, pero jamás el que caminaba recto. Y eso era quizá lo más admirable en él, así como a veces lo más perturbador.

Atribulado, Shinpachi se sacudió mentalmente para deshacerse de esas extrañas e inoportunas reflexiones. ¿Pero en qué diablos estaba pensando? ¿Qué le ocurría ese día para plantearse una cosa así cuando sabía perfectamente que Gintoki siempre lo había protegido? Además la Yorozuya era un equipo, y en un equipo nadie estaba por encima de nadie sino que todos estaban para todos. ¿Qué sería de cada uno de ellos si no fuese así?

-Oye, Shinpachi, cuéntame sobre tu vida, quizá si me deprimo logre conciliar el sueño.

Y él perdiéndose en meditaciones conciliadoras…

-¿Por qué no piensas mejor en tu vida de futuro Madao para deprimirte? –replicó el chico, cuyo fastidio le hizo perder definitivamente el sueño y se sentó en el tatami para encararse con el otro de forma más contundente-. Y si tenías tanto miedo, ¿para qué diablos viste la película? ¿Por qué no volviste al bar a seguir emborrachándote? Juntar tus restos de borracho y traerte a la cama hubiese sido menos problemático.

Gintoki también se sentó y lo encaró ceñudo.

-Pues porque la retorcida de tu hermana se aseguró de rodearme con el sádico, la masoquista y el monstruo de la otra calle. Ahora tú deberás pagar por sus actos –sentenció.

-Ponte a contar ovejas.

-Me pierdo.

-Escucha la radio con auriculares.

-Los programas radiales de la madrugada están hechos para los solitarios, para los que están de guardia y para los psicópatas. No soy tan patético.

Shinpachi hubiese querido acotar una serie de cuestiones al respecto, pero prefirió mantener la zigzagueante línea de la discusión para que el absurdo no fuese de mal en peor.

-Entonces ponte a leer la _Jump_.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Acaso no sabes que estoy de luto por el final de _Naruto_?

-¡Y qué diablos tiene eso que ver!

-A un fanático le cuesta mucho seguir leyendo después de que su historia favorita ha terminado –comentó Gintoki mientras se hurgaba la nariz-. Es casi como si el mundo hubiese acabado, como si nada después de eso tuviera sentido. En tu cabeza no hay espacio para pensar en otra cosa.

-¡El mundo no se acaba con _Naruto_! –protestó Shinpachi.

-Por supuesto que no, pero esas cosas no se piensan con el cerebro sino con el corazón –repuso Gintoki limpiándose el dedo en el tatami ajeno-. Habrá que hacer el duelo correspondiente, habrá que atravesar por varias fases psicológicas: analizar y reanalizar el desenlace, evocar escenas previas, llorar, contar los años que uno lleva siguiendo ese manga, notar incoherencias, revivir los pasajes más emotivos, cuestionar ciertas decisiones del mangaka, volver a llorar… Hasta que alcanzas cierto equilibrio espiritual y comprendes que sí, que hay vida después de _Naruto_, y esa vida se llama yaoi.

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta el yaoi? –se inquietó Shinpachi.

-¿Nunca escuchaste el dicho popular que reza que para neutralizar una emoción intensa hace falta una emoción aún más intensa?

-Lo acabas de inventar tú.

-En todo caso apréndelo bien, Shinpachi.

-Por supuesto que no, procuraré olvidarlo –farfulló él, saturado.

Durante el rato que siguió cada uno se hundió en sus propios pensamientos. Shinpachi estaba mentalmente agotado, por alguna misteriosa razón ése no había sido un buen día y se había cansado de tratar de gobernar la indómita nave que era cada conversación con Gintoki. Supuso que se había levantado con el pie izquierdo y por eso se hallaba de malhumor. Al final, entonces, terminó por reprochárselo a sí mismo.

Decidió calmarse y respirar. Quizás había tenido una jornada muy larga y la reunión organizada por su hermana había sido demasiado populosa para su estado anímico actual, y ninguno de ellos tenía la culpa si ese día había amanecido atribulado y confuso, ni siquiera Gintoki. Sin embargo, en más de una oportunidad a lo largo de las últimas horas se había planteado muy seriamente la clase de amistad que los unía.

Y otra vez le dio vueltas al asunto. ¿Hasta cuándo podría ser amigo de un sujeto como Gin-san? ¿Habría algún tipo de futuro para seres como ellos? ¿Llegaría el día en que tuviera que elegir un camino diferente, o se resignaría a ser parte de la Yorozuya y vivir al límite hasta el final? ¿Su salud mental lo resistiría? ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de evitar la pena de muerte después de haber logrado asesinar por fin al pobre del Shogun?

Shinpachi se mordió el labio, intranquilo. ¿Pero qué sería de él si lo perdía? ¿Qué sería de Kagura y él si Gin-san se extraviaba por otros senderos buscando quién sabe qué y sin saber cómo volver? ¿Y si eran ellos los que se extraviaban, los que soltaban su mano sin darse cuenta de lo que hacían, sin chances de poder regresar? ¿Qué sería de ellos, entonces?

Para bien o para mal, en lo próspero y en la escasez y en la dicha y en el _panic attack_ estuvieron siempre y aún podían estar juntos, y con suerte lo seguirían estando por mucho tiempo más. Shinpachi se tranquilizó. ¿No era eso la vida? Estar bien, estar mal, ganar dinero, gastarlo eventualmente, reír, llorar, soportar las cosas, herirse, sufrir, compartir, romperse, volver a armarse, cagarse en las patas ante cualquier tipo de revés y volver a comenzar el ciclo con lo que quede…

¿Sería bueno experimentarlo solo, o mejor en familia? La respuesta era obvia, al menos para él. Y Gintoki era parte fundamental de su familia.

-Oye, deja de pensar tanto –lo interpeló aquél-. Si tanto te molesta permanecer aquí, puedes irte cuando quieras.

Shinpachi no le creyó ni una palabra.

-¿Irme y dejarte contigo mismo a las tres de la madrugada?

-Ya tienes edad suficiente para cuidarte solo –señaló Gintoki distraídamente. En algún momento de la velada había traído la caja de palillos chinos y se había puesto a jugar con ellos a un lado de su tatami, por lo que ni siquiera miraba al joven.

Cuando Shinpachi notó que había advertido su retraimiento incluso sin haber estado pendiente, no pudo menos que sonreír. Esa era la clase de cosas que lo ataban a ese lugar y a ese hombre.

-Pensé que tenías miedo de los espíritus, Gin-san.

-Un samurai sabe capitalizar su miedo y transformarlo en otra cosa –repuso él mientras colocaba sus dedos índices a cada lado de un palillo rojo atravesado sobre tres azules.

-Otra de tus chorradas –masculló Shinpachi, ceñudo-, sobre todo por el ejemplo que estás dando –agregó refiriéndose al juego.

-Todo, absolutamente todo se vuelve un desafío en esta vida –comentó con satisfacción Gintoki, pues había logrado levantar el rojo sin mover los azules-, y por ende se vuelve una pelea. Rendirse no es una opción porque serías devorado por tus oponentes, y terminarla es necesario puesto que detrás de una pelea viene otra pelea.

A Shinpachi, que hasta ese momento había transitado por una jornada llena de aprensiones, esas palabras le ofrecieron algún consuelo. Esa era la parte de Gintoki que más apreciaba.

-Supongo que tengo mucho que aprender aún.

-Así es la cosa, _joven padawan_ –se burló él mientras examinaba la disposición de un palillo verde-. No debes aprender lo suficiente, sino todo lo que puedas y luego hacer tu propia vida. Algún día tendrás que seguir tu propio camino.

Shinpachi se sobresaltó al oír el eco de sus propios pensamientos. ¿Es que los samurais, además de leer los movimientos de sus adversarios, podían leer también la mente? Ahora el que sintió escalofríos fue él.

-Mejor acompañado que solo –replicó.

-Mejor bien armado que improvisado, Patsuan –contraindicó Gintoki, que seguía escrutando sus palillos como si estuviera delante de un complejo enigma matemático-. Cuando una persona no aprende nada, difícilmente haga nada, mucho menos cambiar algo.

-Por eso mismo –repuso Shinpachi-. Es mejor aprender de alguien que no contar con nadie y dar pasos de ciego.

Con un gesto de la cara, Gintoki le restó importancia al asunto.

-Eso le pasó al ingenuo del vampiro –comentó con ironía-. Pero son sólo películas y tú nunca has sido mordido por el tal Lestat, ¿verdad? –Y de pronto, ante la sola idea, Gintoki se paralizó. De un salto se colocó a los pies de Shinpachi y estrechó una de sus manos con creciente desesperación, olvidando los palillos e interrogándolo lleno de inquietud-. ¿Has sido mordido, has sido mordido por un vampiro, Shinpachi?

-¿Y eso a qué viene? –se irritó el joven.

-¡Me preocupo por tu salud! –exclamó el otro con obviedad-. Quiero ver tu cuello, a ver… muéstrame tu cuello para verificar que has sido mordido y por eso has estado con esa cara de idiota todo el día.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Y tú mismo dijiste que se trata de películas, maldita sea, y para tu información también es una novela. Ficción, Gin-san, ¡ficción!, al igual que la película de terror que trajo mi hermana.

-_Entrevista con el vampiro_ es la historia de un novato que depende de su creador aunque no quiera admitirlo e incluso aunque al final quiera deshacerse de él –arguyó Gintoki-. La moraleja es: despotrica contra tus mayores.

-_Entrevista con el vampiro_ no es más que la historia de una maldito chupasangre igual que tú –contraatacó Shinpachi, superado por la ridiculez de su lógica.

-_Entrevista con el vampiro_ es el tipo de historias que pretenden mostrar la relación entre un maestro y su discípulo donde a lo último el discípulo debe aprender a arreglárselas por sí mismo –porfió Gintoki-. Prefiero a los chupasangres conflictuados que al pequeño karateka que todo el tiempo quiere hacer la grulla.

-No tienes derecho a mencionar al esforzado de Daniel-san y al señor Miyagi. Al menos el señor Miyagi enseñaba cosas buenas.

-¿Y qué tipo de cosas te enseño yo?

-Ni siquiera me tomaré la molestia de responder –repuso Shinpachi, indignado con su indolencia.

Gintoki lo miró con cara de pescado muerto. Shinpachi, molesto, le sostuvo la mirada cuanto pudo, pero al final cedió y suspiró con resignación.

-Entiendo lo que dices, Gin-san –dijo con más calma-, lo entiendo de veras. Es sólo que a veces quiero mirar hacia adelante y me preocupa cuando no veo nada.

El samurai lo miró durante unos instantes sin decir palabra y luego, siempre en silencio, volvió a recostarse en su tatami. Shinpachi hizo otro tanto y ambos se quedaron mirando el techo de la habitación durante un largo rato, pensativos. Lo que sea que el joven estuviera buscando era evidente que el otro no podía ofrecérselo.

De entre la madeja de insensateces y referencias cinematográficas compulsivas, Shinpachi había logrado sacar en claro lo siguiente: llegado el caso, Gintoki jamás lo retendría más tiempo del que él mismo quisiese permanecer a su lado. Podía ser su mentor, su ídolo, su hermano mayor, su maestro e incluso su padre, pero su trabajo no consistía en sujetarlo, sino en protegerlo mientras lo necesitase, en iluminarlo mientras decidiese. Podían ser inseparables si lo querían, pero cada uno debía transitar su camino con sus propios pies.

Gintoki no era Miyagi, estaba muy lejos de serlo, pero enseñaba de una manera parecida. La vida quizá fuese una sumatoria de peleas que cada ser humano debía librar por su cuenta, pero incluso así todavía podía decidir qué pelea aceptar y cuál eludir. Si en cada decisión un hombre se juega el cuello, entonces el hombre tiene derecho a elegir cuándo arriesgarlo y, sobre todo, por qué. Y ese era el principal legado de Gintoki para él.

En cada una de sus aventuras no sólo le había enseñado cuándo y cómo pelear, sino los motivos por los cuales valía la pena. Con Gintoki el Bushido era pasible de interpretación y a veces hasta adquiría nuevos significados –algunos más que cuestionables-, pero nunca le faltaba compasión, convicción y determinación. Al menos cuando valía la pena, Gintoki no esperaba que nadie más se hiciera cargo del problema y luchaba por sí mismo para lograr el cambio.

Cierto, si miraba hacia adelante nunca podía ver nada, todo se volvía incierto y evasivo, pero le gustaba saber que a su lado siempre podría contar con algo parecido a un maestro y, con certeza, un amigo. Más tranquilo consigo mismo y con el mundo intentó girarse para volver a dormir, pero entonces, encrespado, lo notó.

-Gin-san, todavía no me sueltas la mano –señaló con tono bajo.

-¿Qué mano? –fingió el otro.

-La mano que me estás sujetando desde hace rato.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-¿Por qué estás temblando ahora?

-Na-Na-Nada puede hacerme temblar.

-¿Algún ruido en el ropero?

Gintoki pareció agitarse aún más.

-¿Ta-Ta-También lo sentiste?

-¿Por qué no vuelves con los palillos chinos?

-Es demasiado tarde para eso.

-Suéltame la mano, Gin-san, comienza a ser vergonzoso.

-¿Pu-Pu-Puedes acompañarme al baño, Shinpachi-kun? Anda, sé bueno con tu viejo amigo y acompáñame al baño, Shinpachi-kun. ¿Qué daño puede hacerte acompañarme al baño? Sólo son unos cuantos metros y podrás esperarme afuera, Shinpachi-kun.

Al filo de las cuatro de la madrugada de esa endiablada e interminable jornada, el chico comenzó a preguntarse ahora cuándo le soltaría la mano su quejumbroso "maestro". Prefería recorrer el distrito mil veces en busca de gatos extraviados que soportar una sola noche en compañía de un samurai proclive a la sugestión.


End file.
